Les deux hommes
by Merylsnakes
Summary: Ils voulaient devenir parents et ils se sont battus longtemps pour avoir droit à une famille. Ils ne savaient pas que cela deviendrait une lutte permanente contre la bêtise humaine. OS, song fic, UA.


Les deux hommes.

Bonjour à tous.

En attendant la séquelle de "c'est toi et moi", voici un petit OS tout simple pour vous faire patienter. A l'origine, ce n'est pas une fanfiction, mais je trouve qu'elle peut parfaitement s'y adapter. Je choisis le couple Harry/Drago car c'est celui qui me plait et m'inspire le plus, mais je pense que l'histoire est facilement transposable à d'autres pairings.

Les personnages sont toujours la propriété de J. et la chanson est de Lynda Lemay

Ceci est une song fic et un UA.

Les personnages ne sont pas expressément désignés. Pas de noms, très peu de descriptions physiques. C'est volontaire. Je voulais essayer d'éviter de caser ces gens dans des cases. Ainsi, libre à vous pour chaque paragraphe de choisir qui est qui...

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Pour les personnes non inscrites sur le site, je vous encourage à laisser une adresse mail si vous souhaitez une réponse aux reviews. Dans le cas contraire, je vous remercie par avance d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

Trêve de blabla, il est temps de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Meryl

* * *

_Ils voulaient devenir parents les deux hommes_

-Je veux un enfant...

Le mouvement souple de reins s'arrêta soudainement et une tête ébouriffée, les joues rougies par l'effort et la chaleur sortit du cou de son partenaire.

-Quoi?...

Une main se posa sur sa joue.

-Je veux un enfant. Avec toi.

L'homme resta un instant interdit avant de réaliser la demande de son compagnon.

-Tu es sérieux?

Un hochement de tête et un doux baiser répondirent à sa question. L'homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe d'intense réflexion.

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse un peu...

-Prends ton temps...

-Peut-être qu'on peut finir ce qu'on était en train de faire, non? J't e jure tu sais choisir tes moments!

Son compagnon éclata de rire avant d'être coupé par des lèvres chaudes et bientôt, les gémissements remplirent à nouveau la pièce.

_Et ils se sont battus longtemps_

-Encore?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est la septième visite en deux ans! Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à la fin?

-Ils veulent vérifier que nous sommes aptes à accueillir un enfant, ne t'énerve pas!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient? Qu'on passe par toute cette merde pour le plaisir de se défouler sur un gamin? Qu'on veut le vendre au plus offrant et le faire tourner? Et d'ailleurs même si c'était le cas, on n'exposerait pas notre collection de fouets et de films porno infantiles pour les visites!

-Calme toi. C'est leur protocole, c'est tout. Ils ne s'appelleraient pas la protection de l'enfance si ils ne veillaient pas un minimum sur les familles d'accueil.

-Je ne pense pas que les couples hétéros doivent subir autant de contrôle.

-J'en suis persuadé, aussi. Mais tu sais bien ce que pense cette bonne vieille société. Nous devons prouver toujours davantage. Et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant lorsque l'enfant sera là.

-C'est épuisant... j'ai l'impression qu'ils font le maximum pour retarder le plus longtemps possible l'accord d'adoption.

-C'est sans doute vrai. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras.

L'homme enserra la taille de son compagnon et lui posa un baiser dans le cou, envoyant des frissons jusque dans ses reins, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Nous avons passé le plus dur. Il faut nous armer de patience et de courage. Ils chercheront toutes les failles.

L'autre homme hocha la tête et se laissa doucement bercer par les bras de son amant.

_Pour avoir droit, tout simplement, les deux hommes_

_Les deux têtus, les deux amants_

_A une famille, alors ils ont_

_Adopté un joli poupon_

-Je vous présente Arthur.

La puéricultrice tenait un nourrisson bien réveillé dans les bras, tout emmitouflé dans son petit pyjama bleu, un bateau brodé sur la poitrine. Les deux hommes se souviendraient toute leur vie de ce pyjama. Pendant un long moment, les deux futurs papas contemplèrent en silence le petit garçon qui serait bientôt le leur, sans oser un mouvement.

La puéricultrice, amusée et habituée mais toujours émue face à ces scènes de premières rencontres entre les parents et les enfants leur plaça d'autorité le petit dans les bras.

-Je vous laisse en tête à tête quelques minutes pour que vous fassiez connaissance.

Les quelques minutes durèrent trois heures, pendant lesquelles les deux papas parlèrent à leur enfant, lui donnèrent son repas et un bain. Plus que jamais, ils se sentaient pères. Encore quelques formalités, des papiers à signer et il pourraient rentrer chez eux, à trois, où une chambre aux couleurs chaudes pastels attendaient sagement qu'un petit être s'installe.

-Nous vous attendons demain à la même heure? demanda la puéricultrice alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, à contre cœur, de la chambre provisoire du poupon, qui hurlait son mécontentement. Lui aussi, peut être, se sentait déjà être leur fils.

-Oui, nous serons là. A demain.

Dans l'ascenseur, l'un des hommes laissa échapper ses larmes et trouva refuge dans les bras de son compagnon.

-C'est dur de le laisser...

-Je sais... ne t'en fais pas, nous revenons demain. Et bientôt, nous repartirons tous les trois... Bientôt...

L'homme hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes, avant de retrouver amoureusement les lèvres de son compagnon.

_Ils sont enfin devenus papa les deux hommes_

_Et comme tous les papas sérieux_

_Ils se sont creusés malgré eus, les deux hommes_

_Des cernes mauves sous les yeux _

_A chercher la meilleur façon_

_De s'occuper de leur nourrisson_

-C'est bon, il dort?

-Oui, enfin! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.

-Où en est la fièvre?

-Elle a baissé un peu. Le suppo commence à faire effet et le bain lui a fait du bien. Je suis mort...

L'homme se laissa tomber sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

-Tu as bien allumé le babyphone?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et tu ne l'as pas trop couvert?

-Non, il a sa couche et son body.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait apporter le berceau dans notre chambre, cette nuit?

-Il dort, ne prenons pas le risque de le réveiller. Et puis c'est pas vraiment conseillé, non?

-Il y a deux écoles... et puis on s'en fout, il est malade, c'est exceptionnel, c'est pas comme si il passait toutes ses nuits avec nous.

-Ca va aller, ne t'en fait pas.

-Je m'en fais toujours.

-Oui, je sais, ça va aller. Tous les enfants sont malades un jour ou l'autre.

-Oui, mais il tousse beaucoup et il respire mal... imagine qu'il s'étouffe... qu'il n'arrive pas à crier parce que sa gorge est trop enflée... ou que le babyphone ne fonctionne plus... T'as vérifié les piles? J'ai pas vérifié les piles dans sa chambre, j'y vais!

Deux bras le ceinturèrent et le plaquèrent au lit.

-Tout va bien, écoute...

Et à travers le babyphone allumé sur une des tables de nuit, ils entendirent une respiration, légèrement sifflante, mais régulière et paisible. L'homme se détendit peu à peu à cette écoute et ils s'endormirent ainsi, habillés sur le lit, enlacés.

Vingt minutes plus tard, des pleurs les réveillèrent en sursaut. Deux paires d'yeux cernés qui se croisent. Un soupir. Un homme se lève.

-Je vais chercher le berceau...

_Il n'aura pas eu de maman le p'tit môme_

_N'aura tété que des biberons_

_N'aura pas connu ces seins blancs que l'on donne_

_A tant d'autres petits garçons_

_Dans ces maisons où ça s'querelle_

_Pour des raisons conventionnelles_

-Tu ne peux pas lui acheter ça! lança-t-il en secouant un catalogue de jouets.

-Bien sur que je peux!

-C'est une poupée!

-Et alors si c'est ce qu'il veut?

-Moi je ne veux pas.

-C'est noël, tu es sensé offrir des cadeaux qui plaisent aux gens, pas qui te plaisent à toi!

-C'est un cadeau pour fille!

-Oh je t'en prie, arrête!

-Il est hors de question qu'on lui achète une poupée!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Je refuse de faire de mon fils une fiote!

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le salon familial, qu'une voix blanche finit par briser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu!

-Oui, merci, ne me prend pas pour un con! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Depuis quand t'as honte de toi?

-Je n'ai pas honte de moi. J'ai toujours assumé qui j'étais et quelles étaient mes préférences.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème? C'est moi? T'as honte de moi, peut-être?

-Arrête tes conneries, tu veux!

-Alors quoi, merde?

-Il me semble que ça voulait tout dire. Je veux pas que mon fils soit pédé, c'est tout!

-Et depuis quand on devient pédé parce qu'une fois, à quatre ans, on a joué avec une poupée? Dois-je te rappeler combien de soldats et de voitures il a dans sa chambre?

-Laisse tomber, ok!

-Non, hors de question. Tu vas m'expliquer, et pour commencer, tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un con, on dirai ton père!

-Oh, c'est intelligent, ça!

-Non, c'est bien ce que je dis!

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau. Et au bout d'un moment, les épaules d'un des deux hommes s'affaissèrent. Les éclats de voix laissèrent place à une voix plus douce. Plus lasse, aussi.

-Ecoute, je ne comprends pas. C'est la première fois que je te vois réagir comme ça... Dis moi ce qui te tracasse réellement...

L'autre homme se passa une main sur les yeux fatigués.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte. Ils n'attendent que ça!

-Qui? Quoi?

-Tout le monde! Ils n'attendent que ça, dehors, de dire que deux hommes ne peuvent pas être parents parce que deux pédés, ça fait forcément un pédé...

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, le coupant dans sa phrase.

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que pensent « les autres »?

-Les « autres » font partie de nos vie, qu'on le veuille ou non.

-Il y a quelques années, tu m'as dit que nous devrions toujours prouver davantage que les autres. Et jusque là, ça s'est toujours vérifié. Et nous savons tous les deux que ça sera encore le cas pour un long moment... Arthur est notre fils. Si il est homo, tu l'aimeras moins?

-Bien sur que non, tu le sais.

-Oui, comme je sais aussi que ce n'est la faute ni de tes parents, ni des miens si nous sommes gays.

-Je veux... je ne veux juste pas qu'il traverse ce que nous avons traversé. C'est difficile, il en souffrirait.

-Et si ça devait arriver, nous serions derrière lui pour le soutenir dans ses choix. Alors laisse courir, nous n'en sommes pas là. Pour le moment, nous devons nous concentrer pour que le bonhomme têtard devienne un bonhomme bâton sur les dessins de notre fils.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du premier homme.

-Papa?

Un petit garçon qui semblait avoir assisté à une bonne partie de la scène sorti de derrière la porte de la pièce.

-Arthur, viens là mon cœur.

Le petit homme trottina vers les genoux de son père et s'installa dessus avec son aide.

-Alors, mon grand. Montre moi ce que tu veux pour noël. dit l'aîné en ouvrant le catalogue devant lui.

Le garçon tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle en pointant du doigt le coin gauche, où trônait fièrement la petite poupée. L'homme poussa un faux soupir désespéré.

-Tu es sûr? Tu ne veux pas plutôt autre chose?

Un mouvement de tête négatif et un doigt à nouveau pointé sur la poupée furent les seules réponses. L'homme poussa un second soupir, tout aussi feint que le premier.

-Puisqu'il le faut. dit-il sous le sourire amusé de son compagnon.

_Ils y arrivaient pas trop mal les deux hommes_

_les deux amoureux, les deux mâles_

_Même si il était clair dans la tête des deux père_

_Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre_

_Les même faiblesses que l'on pardonne_

_A tous les parents de la terre_

-J'avais juste cinq minutes de retard. Et c'est la première fois que ça arrive en deux ans. Et il restait des enfants à la garderie, je n'étais pas le dernier parent! Tu aurais vu le regard qu'elle m'a jeté. Tu avais raison depuis le début, elle est franchement opposée à ce que deux hommes puisse avoir un enfant. Elle a clairement sous entendu que quand on n'est pas fait pour avoir des enfants, c'est qu'il y a une raison et qu'il faut s'abstenir. Je te jure, je lui en aurais collé une.

-Tu aurais peut être du, ça t'aurais détendu. répondit son compagnon en approfondissant la pression de ses mains sur ses omoplates.

-Non, Arthur était là. Et puis elle aurait été capable d'appeler les flics. J'étais persuadé que c'était elle qui avait fait un signalement aux services sociaux quand Arthur s'était cogné la tête sur le bord de la cheminée. Tu t'en souviens?

-Comment oublier, on a à nouveau eu droit au défilé de gens bien intentionnés qui venaient juste pour un contrôle de routine voir si tout se passait bien.

-Heureusement que Annie et Pierre étaient avec nous ce jour là et qu'ils étaient témoins. Et que le médecin a fait une déclaration dans notre sens... tu imagines si ils nous l'avaient pris...

-Chuuuttt... ne pense pas à ça. Nous sommes tous ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. Détends toi, sinon mon massage ne va servir à rien.

-Oui, tu as raison, il n'empêche que l'autre conne attendait le premier dérapage pour virer Arthur. Et il va falloir trouver une autre garderie d'ici lundi matin... sachant que nous sommes vendredi soir... j'ai beau rester optimiste, je ne vois pas comment on va trouver.

-On s'en fout, je vais prendre quelques jours pour m'en occuper et ça me permettra de passer du temps avec Arthur, ça faisait longtemps. Tourne toi, maintenant.

L'homme se retourna, sans réellement réfléchir.

-Mais, pourquoi me retourner? Tu avais dit que tu ferais un massage.

-Ca ne sert à rien, tu es trop contrarié pour qu'il soit efficace, je vais te faire plus mal qu'autre chose. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais trouver un autre moyen de te détendre...

-Humm... avec plaisir.

Et les deux bouches se rencontrèrent.

_Il aura grandi calmement le garçon_

_Jusqu'à 5 ans, jusqu'à l'école_

_Où bien sur quelques garnements se moqueront_

_En le traitant de fils de folles_

_Et il en gardera des séquelles_

_Il reniera ses paternels_

-Chéri, je suis rentré!...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Arthur a appris un nouveau mot aujourd'hui, à l'école.

-Ah? Lequel?

-Folle...

-Ah... et comment ça s'est passé?

-Comment veux-tu que ça se passe. Tous ses camarades se sont moqués de lui et c'est à peine si les maîtres ont pris sa défense. Il semblerait même que certains étaient plutôt d'accord avec les propos tenus par les enfants! J'te jure, qu'est-ce qu'on peut leur mettre comme conneries dans la tête à ces gamins...

-Comment va Arthur?

-Il est dans sa chambre. Nous avons l'interdiction d'entrer et il nous déteste.

Malgré l'apparente nonchalance, on sentait la douleur poindre dans la voix de l'homme. Son compagnon s'assit à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras.

-Ca va passer, tu sais comme il est. Il a besoin de digérer et après il viendra nous voir pour un gros câlin. Et après tout ça, nous pourrons avoir une grosse discussion là dessus. Et aussi mettre les choses au point avec son école.

-Il m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré avoir un papa et une maman comme tout le monde. Et que si c'était pour avoir deux papas et que tout le monde se moque de lui à cause de ça, il aurait préféré ne pas naître...

Quelques larmes tracèrent un fin sillon sur les joues rougies de l'homme.

-...

-...

-... Je pense que nous allons directement passer à l'étape de la grande discussion avant tout autre chose...

Main dans la main, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur fils d'où s'échappaient de longs sanglots.

_Ils étaient de braves parents les deux hommes_

_Mais le monde étant ce qu'il est devenu_

_L'amour, ben, c'est pas différent pour deux hommes_

_Souvent l'amour ça en peu plus_

_Et ce fut le cas, de cet amour là_

_Les deux hommes ont baissé les bras_

-Arthur, je suppose que tu te doutes de pourquoi nous sommes ici ce soir. Tu as bien compris que depuis quelques temps, ça n'allait pas très fort à la maison.

-...

-Ton père et moi... nous... nous allons sous séparer.

-...

-Nous ne savons pas si cela sera définitif ou non. Nous avons juste tout les deux besoin de faire une gros break. Tu comprends?

-...

Tu vas rester ici avec ton père et je vais prendre un petit studio dans le centre. Je serai tout à côté et nous pourrons passer presque autant de temps ensemble que si nous habitions sous le même toit. Et tu auras ta clé, bien sur.

-...

-Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, reprit le deuxième papa, c'est que notre séparation n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu es notre fils et nous t'aimons tous les deux plus que tout. Mais nous avons des problèmes ensemble qu'il nous faut régler. Nous restons tes parents. Tu verras chacun d'entre nous autant que tu le voudras, simplement, nous ne vivrons plus sous le même toit.

-...

-Arthur, dis quelque chose... reprit le premier homme.

-...

_Un tel échec fait toujours mal, on ne veut pas_

_Se retrouver mono-parental_

_Mais quand tu te fais appeler pédale et papa_

_Là, t'es un homo-parental_

_Pour les langues sales et les jugements_

_Les « on l'savait que ça foutrait le camp »_

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

-Fous moi la paix!

-Tu m'as fait traverser la ville, alors non, excuse moi, je ne vais pas te foutre la paix. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

-J'ai pété un plomb, ok? J'attendais Arthur à la sortie et il y avait ce gros connard de Creeks qui attendait son gosse. Et il s'est mis à faire des réflexions pourries sur toi et moi..

-Tu pouvais pas serrer les dents, comme d'habitude?

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, figure toi! J'ai attendu qu'ils se calment, lui et sa bande de potes aussi cons que lui. Je te jure que ces types ont du se partager un cerveau pour tous au moment de la naissance, c'est pas possible autrement!

-Oui et bien excuse moi, mais ton self contrôle me semble légèrement imparfait, vu ce que ça a donné.

-Non il aurait pu continuer à m'insulter toute la soirée si ça lui avait fait plaisir. J'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Les insultes et les moqueries, les vannes pourries, les sous-entendus vicieux, j'ai l'habitude. J'en ai reçu toute ma vie, tu vois. Mais quand il a vu que ça ne m'atteignait pas, il a commencé à s'en prendre à Arthur. A le traiter de tous les noms et à sous entendre qu'on lui faisait vivre des trucs pas nets et qu'il risquait de contaminer tous les élèves...

-Quelle pourriture!

-Oui. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai pété les plombs. Je lui ai sauté dessus et j'ai frappé tout ce que je pouvais jusqu'à ce que des personnes arrivent enfin à m'éloigner de lui. Je te jure que ce type ne croisera plus jamais mon regard sans avoir peur de finir à l'hosto...

-C'était pas la réponse la plus intelligente à donner.

-Ecoute, j'ai eu une dure semaine. Je suis épuisé et je vois mon fils malheureux depuis des mois. Alors, non, ce n'est pas une excuse, mais c'est comme ça, ok?

L'autre hocha la tête, ne rajoutant rien et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Arrivé à destination, le passager descendit de la voiture.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher... et d'avoir payé la caution. Je te rembourserai jusqu'au dernier centime.

-Ca va, y'a rien d'urgent.

-Je le ferai.

-Je sais bien. Je dis juste que c'est pas pressé.

-Ouais. On se voit demain pour Arthur?

-Oui, à demain.

-A demain.

_Ils feront tout pour consoler leur enfant_

_Leur adolescent partagé_

_Qui tentera bien de ne pas rêver de sa maman_

_De sa peau tendre et satinée_

_Et de son épaule, comme une gouttière _

_Pour y déverser ses rivières_

-Il ne répond toujours pas?

-Non. La porte reste obstinément close et impossible de le faire ouvrir. Merci d'être venu.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Rien... Il ne dit plus rien de toutes façons. Au mieux il grogne, au pire... il m'ignore...

-Je n'ai pas été beaucoup présent ces derniers temps, je suis désolé.

-Tu avais un contrat sur le feu, c'est normal que tu sois occupé.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas vu qu'il allait si mal que ça, j'aurai du faire plus attention...

-Tu sais qu'il pleure, tous les soirs?

-C'est vrai?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-J'ai fait un peu de rangement au grenier l'autre jour, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu veux jeter ou garder. Bref, j'ai retrouvé le babyphone, tu te souviens?

Un doux sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage du deuxième homme.

-Oui, bien sur.

-Et bien je l'ai placé sous son lit et j'ai l'autre dans ma chambre. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû et d'ailleurs je ne compte pas l'y laisser longtemps. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir...

-Oui, je comprends. Tu as appris quoi?

-Peu de choses. Tu savais qu'il avait rompu avec Jessica?

-Non. J'en étais resté à Edwige... je suis vraiment en retard d'un wagon...

-Bref... l'important est qu'il pleure tous les soirs et... et qu'il prie...

-Il prie?

-Oui, il prie.

-Et il prie quoi?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il dit qu'il ne croit pas en Dieu mais qu'il espère que quelqu'un, quelque part l'écoute et puisse l'aider. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais demandé à ce qu'on lui offre une mère à la place d'un de ses pères parce qu'il nous aime tous les deux et que nous seront toujours ses uniques parents. Qu'il ne s'est jamais plaint des insultes et des coups qu'il avait pu recevoir de certaines personnes. Il dit aussi que d'avoir des parents différents ça lui a permis de rencontrer des gens formidables et des amis sincères sur qui il peut compter. Mais tout ce qu'il voudrait, c'est nous voir à nouveau réunis. Il dit que même quand il devait faire face à des bandes de brutes sans cervelle, il se savait fort parce que nous étions forts. Et que depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble... je n'ai pas eu la fin de la phrase. Il a poussé un soupire et s'est couché. Et il a pleuré...

-Il est perdu...

-Bien sur qu'il l'est. Mais enfin tous les enfants dont les parents se séparent sont perdus, non?

-Oui... je suppose que oui, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude du sujet...

-Tu crois qu'on a raté quelque chose?

-Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'on se soit séparé?

-Je veux dire avec Arthur. Tu crois qu'on a pas été assez... assez quelque chose pour lui?

-Je crois que la société cherche des proies facile. Un ado en pleine crise qui a en plus deux pères et qui les voit se séparer, je pense que cela fait de lui une proie facile.

-Il est fort.

-Oui, mais il vient aussi de se séparer de cette fille. Il semblait attaché à elle. C'est peut être la goutte d'eau?... Et l'important est qu'il a besoin de nous.

-Une nouvelle discussion s'impose, je pense.

-Oui. Allons tenter de lui faire ouvrir sa tanière...

_Ils seront toujours les parents, les deux hommes_

_De l'homme que leur fils deviendra_

_Et même s'ils n'entreront jamais dans les normes_

_S'ils auront été maladroits_

_Ils n'auront pas, perdu le droit_

_D'être des hommes dignes et droits_

Deux corps nus, enlacés sur des draps défaits. Un moment de répit après des ébats passionnés fêtant des retrouvailles intenses.

-Tu crois que ça peut marcher?

-Quoi donc?

-Toi et moi. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de réessayer?

-On s'aime, non?

-Oui.

-Alors je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour essayer. Et puis, avec ce que nous avons déjà traversé, nous sommes parés pour les coups durs.

-Oui... enfin si ils pouvaient nous oublier un peu, je ne serai pas contre.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de perdre notre fils...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, il est parti pour ses études!

-A l'autre bout du pays, pour des études qu'il avait la possibilité de faire à une cinquantaine de kilomètres?

-Il avait sans doute besoin de recul.

-Même à cinquante kilomètres il aurait pu avoir son propre appartement sil il avait voulu. Mais là... il me manque...

-Je sais... à moi aussi... Mais écoute, il a eu une adolescence pas facile et je trouve qu'il s'en est sorti avec brillo. Il a su se relever et faire face au monde d'une manière que je n'aurai même pas pu imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous. Il a assumé notre fardeau avec une force de caractère que je n'ai jamais eu en moi. Et parallèlement à cela, il a réussi une excellente scolarité. Nous sommes très fiers de lui et je sais qu'il le sait. Mais je crois qu'il a besoin de faire un peu de vide pour pouvoir reprendre la vie du bon pied.

-Il n'appelle jamais... il décline de plus en plus nos invitations pour les week-ends et les vacances... Je ne veux pas le perdre...

-Je sais... je sais... mais il travailler beaucoup... et puis cette Clara est avec lui, tu sais ce que c'est, l'amour, à leur âge, ça fait oublier tout le reste... Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée, mais elle semble être une fille bien. Je lui fais confiance pour ses jugements.

Mais malgré l'assurance affichée, les deux pères savaient que les coups de fils allaient s'espacer. Ils espéraient simplement qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas définitivement.

-Nous l'aimons. Nous lui avons suffisamment répété. C'est à lui de faire ses choix maintenant, comme nous avons du faire les nôtres...

-Ca va faire plus de vingt ans que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de nos parents respectifs...

-Je sais.

-...

-...

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

_Ils seront toujours des papas, les deux vieux_

_Et leur garçon s'en souviendra_

_Quand à son tour il embuera ses beaux yeux_

_En tenant un poupon dans ses bras_

_Et c'est à temps, qu'il comprendra_

_Un petit peu mieux les deux hommes_

_Et c'est à temps, qu'il reviendra_

_Avant que ses papas ne s'envolent_

-Je vais ouvrir.

L'homme se rendit auprès de la porte d'entrée. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et marqués par une profonde douleur, qui semblait s'être gravée sur sa peau avec le temps, impression renforcée par ses cheveux poivres parsemés de sel. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il resta choqué, incapable de réagir, sentant juste ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Bonjour papa...

-Arthur?...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et son père le serra fortement contre son cœur, croyant vivre ce rêve qu'il faisait depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Trois ans d'un long silence de la part de celui qui avait illuminé leur vie. Attiré par le bruit, un autre homme fit son apparition. Et c'est dans une effusion de larmes de joies que les retrouvailles se firent. Les trois hommes restèrent un long moment enlacés sur le perron de la petite villa, dans un silence entrecoupé de sanglots des pères et du fils. Quand au bout d'un moment, l'un des aînés demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à revenir? Nous n'osions plus t'attendre...

Le jeune homme eut un sourire douloureux.

-Je vous demande pardon. J'avais juste besoin... tellement besoin... de m'éloigner un peu... et après, j'ai eu peur de revenir... Et puis, il y a trois semaines...

Et sans finir sa phrase, il désigna une jeune femme qui attendait un peu plus loin. Jeune femme que les deux pères n'avaient pas remarqué tant ils étaient centrés sur le retour de leur fils. Elle s'approcha.

-Voici Clara...

-Enchantée.

-Nous de même.

-Et je tenais vraiment à vous présenter Marie... repris le fils en désignant le bébé que Clara tenait dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes ne purent se retenir et versèrent de nouvelles larmes. Le fils reprit la parole.

-A sa naissance, je me suis demandé ce que je souhaitais pour elle. Il est évident que je veux le meilleur. Et je crois que dans le meilleur, pour elle comme pour moi, il y a forcément vous...

Les grands-pères prirent chacun leur tour la petite fille dans les bras. Une joli bébé emmitouflé dans un pyjama rose, une fleur brodée sur la poitrine. Les deux hommes se souviendraient toute leur vie de ce pyjama.

FIN


End file.
